Jump!
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Te sientes boba...no puedes apartarla de su lado...sin embargo,te llevas una gran sorpresa.MIMIXHIKARI ONE SHOT DEJEN REVIEWS,POR FA! NOTA: CONTIENE LEMON


**+++Jump!+++**

-Hikari...-la veo brincar sobre su cama-Que estas haciendo?-

-Eh?-se vuelve hacia mi-Mimi!-se arroja hacia mi con entusiasmo

Caigo al suelo,hallandola sobre mi

La miro

Procuro no sonrojarme

-Ten cuidado...-sueno cursi

-Perdoname...-se apena con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Despues de todo...no quieres que Miyako se preocupe por ti,verdad?-sonrio como si me sintiera a gusto por mis palabras

-No...-

Baja la mirada

Se siente triste

El hecho de hallarse con Inoue,le duele

A decir verdad,sabe que me duele

Sin embargo,se vuelve hacia mi

Le sonrio con dulzura

-Que sucede?-

-No es nada...-baja la mirada

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi,Hikari...-intento hacerla sentir a gusto-Verdad?-le sonrio con dulzura

-Mimi...-deja caer una lagrima al suelo-Mimi...!-se aferra con desesperacion a mi cuerpo

Se aferra a mi

Aunque yo no le correspondo

No comprendo lo que le sucede

Me siento tonta

-Hikari...-me siento triste al verla llorar por mi

-No te preocupes...-

-Eh?-

-No tienes que preocuparte...por mi...-me sonrie con dulzura

-Entiendo...pero,aun asi...que es lo que sucede?-

-No es nada...-intenta alejarme de ello

Vuelve a permanecer en silencio

Puedo ver en sus ojos que piensa en Miyako

Me reincorporo poco a poco,haciendo asi que se aleje de mi

Le sonrio con dulzura

Ella me corresponde

-Ve...-me siento tonta al entregarla a los brazos de esa muchacha

-Eh?-

-Se que...quieres marcharte...en busca de Miyako...-me siento triste-No tienes...por que...permanecer aquí...conmigo...-bajo la mirada,ya no puedo mirarla a los ojos

-Pero...Mimi...-sus labios pronuncian mi nombre con tristeza

-Despues de todo...tu...la amas,no es asi?-lagrimas yacen en mis ojos

No puede responderme

No se atreve a serme sincera

Una vez mas,me aferra a mis sentimientos por ella

Se acerca a mi

Me toma las manos

-Tu y yo...somos amigas...verdad,Mimi?-me sonrie

-Eh?Hikari...-en mis mejillas yace un leve sonrojo

-Se que Miyako...es demasiado valiosa...para mi corazon...pero,tu...-aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba oir no llegan a mi

La aferro a mi cuerpo

No me corresponde

Siento sus lagrimas sobre mi piel

Me siento triste

No puedo remediar como se siente

Soy tonta y cobarde

Permanezco en silencio

Sin embargo,aferra sus manos a mi espalda con desesperacion

La oigo sollozar

Me siento como una niña tonta

Se separa de mi

Me mira

Le sonrio con dulzura

No se que mas hacer

Acercandose a mi con lentitud,sus labios rozan los mios

Impulsada por mi deseo,por un instante,le correspondo

Poco a poco,la alejo de mi

-Que estas haciendo?-procuro fruncir el ceño

-Eh?Pero...Mimi...-se siente rechazada

-Por que...me haces esto?-puedo sentir mi propia tristeza

-Es que...yo...-

-Sabes...ya tengo que marcharme...-me pongo de pie

-Eh?-

-Miyako...Miyako debe de estar...esperando por ti...-siento mis lagrimas sobre mi piel-Vete con ella...-me siento incapaz de retenerla a mi lado

-Es eso...lo que...realmente quieres...?-

-No...-mis ojos la miran con tristeza-Es lo que...tu quieres,Hikari...-

-Te equivocas...Miyako...Miyako no tiene valor...en estos momentos...para mi,Mimi...-intenta desesperadamente que no me marche

-No seas tonta...!-mis lagrimas rozan su rostro-Se cuanto...la aprecias...cuanto la amas...no tienes que decirme mentiras...-me siento realmente herida

-Hace tiempo que...Miyako ha dejado...de ser mi amada...-se pone de pie-Tal vez...jamas lo fue...-hace renacer mis esperanzas poco a poco

Por que dice eso?

Uno de los tantos engaños de Hikari

No ha hecho mas que ilusionarme

Sin embargo,no confio en ella

Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño

-Deja de decir tonterias de niña...-siento detestarla-Por que no puedes serme sincera?!-intento forzarla

-Sincera?-parece no comprenderme

-Tu...no me quieres...verdad,Hikari?-mis ojos se hallan tristes mientras aguardan el instante en que pueda confiarle cuanto la amo

-Sabes que te aprecio...eres mi amiga,Mimi...-la sujeto de las muñecas

-Tonta...!-la arrojo al suelo y me echo sobre ella-Yo no quiero...serlo para ti,Hikari...!-

-Pero...por que?Acaso me detestas?-

Sus palabras se oyen tristes

Realmente dolidas

Ella confunde mis sentimientos

Me hace enfadar al dudar de mi

Frunzo el ceño

Estoy enfadada con sus tontas dudas

Acerco mis manos a su cuerpo y le quito la blusa

No me detengo

Rapidamente,le quito el sosten

Aquella maravillosa vista me aleja de mi realidad

El hecho de que se encuentra con Miyako,se aparta de mi

Mis ojos se funden en mi unico deseo

Hikari

A decir verdad,en esos momentos,en sus pechos

Me siento una pervertida

Sin embargo,ella parece no resistirse

Extiende sus brazos hacia ambos lados

Intenta no impedir mi vista

Sabe que la deseo

Ella lo sabe

Siempre lo hizo

Me siento como boba

Entrego mis ojos a algo prohibido

Sin embargo,yo lo siento

Siento como sus pechos me llaman desesperadamente

A decir verdad,a mi lengua

Me resisto

No puedo hacerlo

No soy capaz de aprovecharme de quien siempre ha sido mi amada

Le aparto la mirada

No puedo continuar asi

Tomo su blusa en mis manos

La acerco a ella

-No te preocupes...-me niega con su cabeza

-Eh?-

-Descuida...-me sonrie con dulzura-Puedes continuar...si quieres...-parece provocarme

No la entiendo

Por que hace esto?

Si ella se encuentra junto a Miyako,

Si ella no me escoje para estar a su lado,

Si ella dia a dia me engaña,

Si ella me ilusiona,

Si ella no me ama

Sin embargo,dejo de pensar de manera boba

Me toma de las manos y me jala hacia ella con rapidez

Me aferra a sus pechos con fuerza

Creo estar soñando y que ya no deseo despertar

Me rindo ante ella,ante su hermosura

Cierro mis ojos

Intento alejarme de mi cruel y vil realidad

Refugiandome en ella,en mi amada,en Hikari

Sus dedos juegan entre mis cabellos

La oigo suspirar con rapidez cerca de mi oido

Sus manos penetran mi piel con fuerza como si fueran agujas

Aferro las mias a la suya

-Hikari...-

-Dime...-siento su respiracion dentro de mi

-Por que haces esto?-

-Por que me lo preguntas?-susurra aun entre suspiros-Acaso no te sientes a gusto?-intenta provocarme

-Si...pero...-

-Entonces...que sucede?-me separa apenas de ella

-Es que...tu...estas con Miyako...por que haces esto conmigo?-siento que me quita la blusa con rapidez

-Es contigo...con quien quiero...estar en estos momentos...-me arroja a su cama con delicadeza

-Eh?-se echa sobre mi

-Permaneces aquí...porque realmente quieres hacerlo...-me quita el sosten-Entonces...no te resistas...-roza con sus dedos mis pezones

Me siento tonta y vulnerable

No puedo resistirme

Me rindo ante ella

Todo lo quiera hacer conmigo,no lo impedire

Me entrego sin decir nada al respecto

Permito que haga de mi lo que quiera

Con lentitud,me sujeta el pecho derecho con su misma mano

Lo hace con delicadeza,en un principio

Funde su mano izquierda con la mia

Me la sujeta con fuerza,para ya no dejarme ir

Tan solo la miro

No se que mas hacer

No puedo impedir lo que Hikari quiere llevar a cabo

Tan solo me rindo

Como tonta niña que soy

Se acerca a mi pecho izquierdo con lentitud

Comienza a rosarme su lengua por el pezon del mismo

No hago mas que gemir una y otra vez

Hikari jamas me habia hecho sentir asi

Su suave y delicada lengua sobre mi pezon

Aquella sensacion,me excita

Deslizo mi mano derecha entre sus pechos

Juego por un instante con ellos

Continuo con su vientre

Siento como ella no se detiene

Introduzco mi mano en su vedetina

Comienzo a rosarle con la misma su vagina con rapidez

Me sujeta con sus dientes el pezon y lo jala con fuerza

Se siente excitada

Me siento dolida

Alejo mi mano de su intimidad

Separa sus dientes de mi pezon

Suspiro

Me siento aliviada

Al igual que ella

La cogo del rostro y la acerco a mi

Me mira con dulzura

Sabe lo que hare

No se resiste

Lo desea tanto como yo

La aferro a mis labios

La fundo en un beso

Aquel beso que esta vez es realmente correspondido

Su lengua roza la mia

Creo no poder continuar

No,ya no puedo hacerlo

La separo de mis labios

Tan solo me mira

Sus labios no se separan para pronunciar mi nombre

Permanece en silencio

Como si realmente no tuviese nada que decir

Le sonrio con dulzura

Aunque en realidad me siento apenada

No puedo permanecer a su lado

Se lo que sucedera

Y no soy capaz de hacerlo

La cogo de los hombros

La arrojo al suelo

Sus ojos me observan con tristeza y dolor

Sin embargo,no dudo

Me pongo de pie

Me vuelvo hacia ella,frunciendo el ceño

Procuro que sienta que estoy enfadada

Aunque no me sienta asi

Sus labios parecen suplicarme que los bese

No lo hago

Soy cobarde

Ya no puedo continuar

Cogo mis pertenencias

La miro por ultima vez

-Es mejor...que me marche...-siento mi propia decepcion

-Mimi...-

-Olvidate...de lo que sucedió...-me siento triste al dejarla ir

-Eh?-

-Tu tienes...un destino...junto a Miyako...-mi alma se hace añicos por mis tontas palabras-No soy capaz...de retenerte...a mi lado,Hikari...-me siento como una verdadera cobarde

-Pero...-

-Sabes que siempre...estare a tu lado...-una dulce sonrisa yace en mi rostro-Soy tu amiga,verdad?-me siento verdaderamente cursi

-Seguro...-no intenta retenerme

Me siento herida

Quiere que me marche

No lo impide

Permanece en el suelo

Como si se hallase rendida

Le aparto la mirada

Mis ojos se hallan tristes

Lagrimas rozan mi piel

Mi alma se hace añicos al marcharme de su lado

Se pone de pie

Una triste sonrisa yace en su rostro

-Regresaras...verdad?-parece suplicarme

No le respondo

Soy cobarde

Decirle que no regresare,seria una boberia

No podre impedirlo

Ya que necesito estar a su lado

Le doy la espalda

Dejo caer mis lagrimas al suelo

Me quiebro con ellas

Sin embargo,comienzo a caminar

Me alejo de esa recamara

Mis pasos lentos y tristes me llevan a la entrada

Me vuelvo hacia atrás

Hikari no esta tras de mi

No me impide que me marche

Quiere que lo haga

Dolida,me vuelvo hacia la entrada una vez mas

Me fundo en mis pensamientos

Me percato de lo que me sucede

No puedo marcharme

Hacer a un lado a Hikari,no es lo que quiero

Quiero permanecer a su lado

Aunque se encuentre con Miyako

Y jamas me correspondera

Soy tonta

Me siento como una boba

No puedo dejarla ir

Me vuelvo hacia atrás una vez mas

La veo

Aguarda por mi en la entrada de su alcoba

Sabe que no me marcharia

Sabe lo cobarde y tonta que soy

Lo sabe todo de mi

Le sonrio con dulzura

No se que mas hacer

Ya no soy capaz de pronunciar su nombre

Me siento como tonta al intentar marcharme de su lado

La veo sonreirme de la misma manera

Se siente a gusto

Muy a gusto

Sin dudarlo,extiendo mis brazos hacia ambos lados

Espero que corra a ellos

Deja caer una lagrima al suelo

La miro con dulzura

-Ven...-sueno cursi,demasiado cursi

-Mimi...-deja humedecer su blusa-Mimi...!-

Corre con rapidez a mis brazos

En un instante,brinca hacia mi

Caigo al suelo

La rodeo con mis brazos

Siento su cuerpo cerca del mio

Solloza a mi lado

Aferra sus manos desesperadamente a mi espalda

Me penetra la piel como si fueran agujas

La siento triste

Realmente triste

Permanezco en silencio

No se que hacer

No tengo el valor para dirigirmele

Soy cobarde

Una vez mas,me siento como tal

Por su propia cuenta,calma su llanto

Me siento a gusto

Deja de llorar

Ya no se siente triste

Eso es suficiente para mi

Para mi corazon

Para mis sentimientos

-Ya no...te marcharas...verdad?-su voz se oye dulce

-No...-me siento cursi

-Que gusto...-parece una niña pequeña

-Eh?-

-No queria que...-se separa de mi-Te marcharas...Mimi...-sus palabras se oyen dulces una vez mas

-Sabes que yo...jamas me atreveria...a hacerlo...-le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza-No puedo dejarte...Hikari...-le sonrio con dulzura

-Lo prometes?-parece suplicarme

-Eh?-

-Prometes que...ya no me...dejaras ir?-siento su suplica

-Si...-le sonrio-Lo prometo...-

Me corresponde

Vuelve a aferrarse a mi

La rodeo con mis brazos

Ya no pienso en Miyako

Ya no me interesa

Ya no tiene valor para mi

Solo se que

Ya no me marchare

No la dejare ir

Permanecere a su lado

Permanezco a su lado

Sonrio con dulzura

Me siento a gusto

Ella me corresponde

Lo se

Aunque no pueda ver su rostro

Aunque no pueda verla a los ojos

Se que se siente igual que yo

Que se siente a gusto

Tan solo por mi

Y que ello jamas fue diferente

Teniendola junto a mi,puedo percatarme de mi tonto error

Que fui una tonta al dudar de sus sentimientos

Que Hikari me aprecia

Que ella me ama

Y que nada me hace sentir mas feliz

Nada me hace mas feliz

Que sentirme correspondida por ella

Por mi amada,mi verdadera amada

Por Hikari

**+++THE END+++**

**BY:**** MimiTachikawa**


End file.
